Lennier
Lennier, of the Third Fane of Chudomo was a Minbari hero from the Babylon 5 television series and media based upon the series. Lennier was portrayed by Bill Mumy. Born on Minbar, Lennier was raised in the religious caste. By his early twenties he had been trained in combat, statistics, and linguistics. During the war with Earth some of his family served on the warship Drala Fi (Black Star) and died when the ship was destroyed by John Sheridan. At the recommendation of his teacher, Lennier was assigned to Babylon 5 as a diplomatic aide to Satai Delenn. At first Lennier was so timid that he would not look up at Delenn until she ordered him to do so. Lennier's duties were small but included sitting in for Delenn at the advisory council while she was away, during one such instance he cast the vote against extradition for Death Walker. Another time he accompanied Centauri Ambassador Londo Mollari for life experience, which consisted of playing poker in a seedy station bar. When Londo was caught cheating Lennier defended Londo against the other players. Lennier later claimed it was his entirely his fault, and promised full restitution. As he had diplomatic immunity the matter was dropped. This selfless act led Mollari to respect the young Minbari aide. While Delenn was being transformed by the chrysalis device, Lennier was ordered to approach new station commander John Sheridan and Susan Ivanova and finally reveal the truth as to why the Minbari had stopped the war at the Battle of the Line just short of destroying Earth. After Delenn came out of the chrysalis device transformed, Lennier remained at her side as her aide, even though there was considerable fall out at home and she was ejected from the Grey Council. As the Shadows began their return from hibernation she and Michael Garibaldi took command of the Anla'Shok on Babylon 5 at the request of their mutual friend Jeffrey Sinclair. Lennier acted as liaison between the local Rangers and Delenn, becoming good friends with Ranger Marcus Cole. During the Shadow War Lennier would often serve on board the White Star, acting as a translator and first officer for Sheridan. He was at many of the major battles of the war, including the final battle at Coriana VI which saw all the First Ones - including Vorlons and Shadows - depart the galaxy forever. After the war Lennier returned home with Delenn to help address the dangerous power vacumn that had developed after the dissolution of the Grey Council. He was critically injured when members of the religious caste tried to sabotage the ship they were on to prevent Delenn from working with Neroon of the warrior caste. Lennier repaired the sabotage before the ship's air was poisoned, and told Delenn that it had been an accident, not sabotage. He did this to preserve Delenn's perception of the religious caste as a force for good and not have her come to see the caste as a bunch of frightened, power hungry Minbari willing to murder their own leaders to maintain political power. Following the apparent death of Marcus Cole and the marriage of Delenn and John Sheridan, Lennier decided to become a Ranger himself. He told Delenn that he wanted to take the empty place Marcus had left in the organization. His real reason was to avoid the feelings of love that he had developed for Delenn over the years. Lennier later betrayed John Sheridan by leaving him sealed in a compartment on a White Star with a coolant leak. Realizing what he had done he went back to save Sheridan but Sheridan had already been rescued by then. Feeling shame for what he had done, Lennier hijacked a fighter and left the White Star. He would later communicate with Delenn on Minbar, stating that he would not return until he figured out who he was and redeemed herself. During Earth's Telepath War Lennier died on Earth when Psi-Corps headquarters was bombed, along with Lyta Alexander. During Sheridan's last night in the galaxy in 2281, Delenn named Lennier during the toast to absent friends. Category:Babylon 5 Heroes Category:Male Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Loyal Category:In Love Category:Tragic Category:Traitor Category:Voice of Reason Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Deceased Category:Aliens